There are countless tractor-trailer trucks that crisscross our country every day. These large vehicles bring just about every object we touch in our daily lives to use. One (1) type of trailer commonly used with large or bulky objects such as PVC pipe, metal pipe, large tubing, logs, and the like is the flatbed trailer. The trailer not only does a great job of transporting such bulky loads but allows access to all three (3) sides of the trailer for loading and unloading purposes.
These trailers often use load straps with a ratcheting mechanism to hold such loads during transit. While these straps are fastened securely during the initial loading process, shifting loads during transit cause the straps to move, causing the loads to shift and even perhaps slicing the straps such that they can no longer be used, or even completely failing. In severe cases, this can result in the load falling from the flatbed trailer. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which load straps can be used on flatbed trailer loads prone to load shifting in a manner without the disadvantages as described above. The use of the load strap protecting device allows for restraint of easily shifting flatbed trailer loads in a manner which is quick, easy and effective.